Homecoming Week
by WHPIAR
Summary: The week of Homecoming is unlike any other at East High. There's the Spirit competition, the football game that Friday, and the formal dance on Saturday. Ryan wants to take Gabriella to the dance, but of course she's going with Troy. Right?


I used to hate _High School Musical_, but after watching it a few times it grew on me and now I quite love it. The second one is way better than the first though. My favourite character is Ryan, so if this story seems a little favoured towards him, you know why. After finally seeing the much anticipated _High School Musical 2_, I went to bed and dreamt this story. It was my first dream in musical form. Yes, people actually randomly burst out into song in my dream. There was also this really pretty ballet scene. Anyways, here is my dream-inspired fic put onto the web for all to enjoy.

_Wimper_… I don't own _HSM. _

* * *

I really don't know all that much about clothing. Some people say I'm stylish, others say I dress weird. My parents have always told me to dress the way I want, and of course they'd buy me the clothes I'd pick out. My sister, on the other hand is the opposite. Sure, our parents will buy her anything she asks for, but she _knows_ about clothes. Sometimes, I let her pick out my clothes. She enjoys it and I like seeing her happy. 

This morning in late fall seemed to start out somewhat differently than most do.

A bathroom links Sharpay's room with mine. Although our parents could probably afford to gave us each our own bathroom, we somehow ended up sharing. It's a pretty large bathroom with two sinks, so we don't really get in each others way. Anyways, I go up to the door like I do every morning and knocked, not wanting to intrude if she was in the process of something private. No one responded to my knocking, which is odd because Sharpay usually wakes up much earlier than I do so that she has time to primp her hair and apply makeup. I wish she wouldn't wear so much makeup. She really is very pretty without it all. I once asked her why she wore so much and she responded by saying, "I'm not naturally beautiful." That came as a shock to me. I then told her that she was pretty and looked just as good as Gabriella Montez. Apparently that was really bad, because she screamed, pushed me out of the bathroom and locked herself away for the day until I finally coxed her out with kind compliments and bribery. Good thing I didn't tell her the truth. The truth is that Gabriella Montez is the most beautiful flower at our school and not one other girl should even be compared to her because she is such an angel.

I am particularly happy for a Monday morning. However, this week is different from all the rest. This week is Homecoming week! This means the heated Spirit Week competition, an upbeat pep rally and varsity football game that Friday, and then the long anticipated Homecoming dance that Saturday.

Today's theme for Spirit Week was "Wildcat Day". After finishing up in the bathroom, I put on a comfortable red and white baseball shirt with the word "Wildcats" in big bold letters across the front. I then completed my ensemble with red pageboy cap.

I had about twenty minutes before Sharpay and I had to be off to school, but she still wasn't up. I debated going to her room to wake her up, but waking Sharpay and attempting suicide draw up unbelievable parallels and so I convinced myself not to try.

Ten minutes had passed and Sharpay is yet to emerge from her room. I decided it was time to do something. I gently and timidly knock on her door. "Sharpay?" I asked. Not getting a response I eased the door open, praying it didn't creak, and said a bit louder, "Sharpay?"

I saw her bed covers move slightly and who I assumed to be Sharpay gave a muffled groan in response. "Sharpay," I said, in my normal voice, "We have five minutes before we have to leave for school."

The covers flew off the bed, along with Sharpay. "Ryan! I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled as she ran into the bathroom, her hair looking messy and frazzled. She quickly started applying makeup and doing her hair. "You're going to have to walk to school." She told me. "There's no way I'll be ready in time to drive you."

This baffled me. "We could leave right now. You just need to change into your school clothes and we could leave." I told her, slightly annoyed.

"Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. "I'd rather be late to school than ugly!"

I sighed with exasperation, "Fine!" I stomped downstairs; annoyed because if I had know I was going to walk to school I'd have left twenty minutes ago.

After walking for about ten minutes, going over in my head the morning's events and thinking about things I could have done differently, a beat-up truck pulled up beside me. "Just ignore it." I thought to myself, thinking it was some jerk preparing to yell something profane at me.

"Need a lift?" a familiar voice from inside the truck said.

I turned my head in surprise to find Troy Bolton driving. Beside him sat Zeke and Gabriella.

Without thinking I uttered, "If you have room."

Troy laughed, saying, "Well, we don't really. School's close though and if you're willing to squeeze we'll be there in about two minutes." If I walked the rest of the way I'd be late so I took Troy's offer.

When I got in the truck Gabriella smiled at me, showing her beautiful teeth. I smiled back, not so much out of polite kindness, but out of true joy in seeing her. We had to rearrange the seating a bit. Because there wasn't a back seat and only three seats in the truck, Gabrielle ended up being squished between Zeke and I. Gabriella and I couldn't have possible worn seatbelts, so I ended up sitting with my body sideways. She was sort of sitting on Zeke's lap, but her arms her across my shoulders so that she could support her weight by pushing on the window. I could feel her breasts touching my arm and her breath on my neck. Usually I don't like such a tight fit, but this was like no tight fit I had ever experienced. She was wearing a red, knee-length dress that cut down in a V-neck. She had on big plastic pearls on her neck and wrist, complete with a dainty white bow in her hair. I tried not to stare at her too much or look into her eyes at all. If I did I might do something I'd regret.

The car ride wasn't completely silent. There was some music emitting from the radio but all I was focusing on was containing myself in front of Gabriella. Why did she have to love Troy so much? Why did Troy have to be the one driving them? Why did Zeke and Troy have to be there at all? Why couldn't this have been somewhere else and a voluntary position for Gabriella?

I wish Chad had been in the car with us. Well, replace Zeke with Chad, because there couldn't have possibly been room for another person. Chad was my only friend that I trusted enough to tell secrets to. I told him things I couldn't even tell Sharpay. He knows about my feelings towards Gabriella, and even though he's Troy's best friend, he'll keep a secret. Besides, I'm no threat to their relationship.

We finally pulled up to the school and the only parking spots were far away. I looked up to get out and I met Gabriella's eyes. It felt like the world stopped spinning, my heart burned; no one mattered except for us in that moment. I felt my face go red and I had to turn away.

She was helped out of the truck by Zeke and we headed into school. The other three talked about the Homecoming dance that Saturday. I didn't jump right into the conversation, I was too embarrassed by the way I obviously blushed back there. After walking to school in my own little world for a minute I heard one of them say my name.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbly. The three stared at me.

Gabriella giggled and smiled, "Are you going with anyone to the dance?"

I shrugged and kept walking, "I don't know. I've never asked anyone to a dance. I'm usually content going alone." That was a lie. I hated going alone, but what couldn't exactly tell her that I wanted to go with her.

Zeke's eyes were shinning, "Is your sister going with anyone?" he asked full of hope and anticipation.

I always felt bad for Zeke when he got like that. He really didn't have much of a chance with Sharpay. "Yeah, some guy asked her already. I don't know who it is. Sorry." Zeke's shoulders sagged in disappointment as the smile disappeared from his face. Gabriella put an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"Who do you want to go with?" Troy asked me.

I blushed obviously again, _'Your girlfriend.' _I thought to myself. "I'm not really into anyone right now." I answered, and turned away.

Troy smiled, unconvinced, "Right." We had finally made it to the school and were about to head our separate ways to our lockers when he said, "If you want, I can try and find you a girl to go with."

I stared at him for a second, thinking. Would he really do that for me? Would I accept going with anyone else but Gabriella? What if he picks out some girl that I don't like? Then again, you've never gone to a dance with anyone. And if you went with a girl instead of yourself, some popular questions about your gender dating preferences might be cleared up. What the heck, "That'd be cool." I told Troy with a smile.

He smiled back at me, "Cool. See you later." He then walked off with Gabriella and Zeke, who were talking with each other.

I was in a pretty good mood the rest of the day. Sharpay finally showed up half way through second hour with tears in her eyes, claiming that saw a hurt dog on the side of the road and just had to take it to the humain society. She is such a good actress.

During lunch, Chad and I talked about the dance on Saturday. He said that he was taking Taylor to some fancy restraunt in his new car. I told him that I didn't have anyone to go with and then he started naming off girls that I could go with.

"Actually, Troy said that he'd find someone for me."

Chad smiled, shocked a bit, "Really? That's great, Ryan!" he said patting me on the back. He then leaned a bit closer so that only I could hear, "Is that really what you want?"

I looked at him with an undecided expression, "I don't know. Just because I can't go with the girl I want to go with doesn't mean I can't go with anyone, right? Besides, I've never gone with anyone to a dance, nor have I been on a date before, so it'll be an interesting new experience for me."

Chad shrugged, "If you say so, man. Good luck with that."

With that the bell rang and we went our seperate ways.

The rest of school went well. The more I thought about it the more anxious I was for Troy to find me a date. I saw him leaving school with Gabriella. I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella." I blushed when Gabriella smiled at me.

They both stared at me expectantly. I then remembered why I had ran to catch up with them. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, now embarassed. "So Troy... have you found anyone for me to go with?"

He smiled, "Not yet. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, cool. Ok, um... see you tomorrow." I babbled as they got into Troy's truck and drove away. I felt like a dork and walked back to school to find Sharpay.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1. I'm surprised how easy this was! All of my other stories I've really had to think about what I want to say. By the way, those of you that have read my other stories and are waiting for updates, bear with me. I have writters block. Especially on _How to Love and Care for your Onigiri_. Anyways, please, PLEASE, **PLEASE **review. It's easy and it makes me happy.

Every time you don't review a character dies.


End file.
